


The Grand Piano in the Living Room

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Tommy and G-Dad [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Adoption, Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Headcanon, Immortality, Music, One Shot, Piano, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, maybe? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: In fact, for a few years all the grand piano did was collect dust. But that changed rather quickly, when, one day, a new person came to stay at his house for good.“Dad?” Tommy said from where he was sitting at the table. G-Man hummed instead of responding, but he knew Tommy knew what he meant. “Will you play me a song?”
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Series: Tommy and G-Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126151
Kudos: 27





	The Grand Piano in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still posting cute stuff of these two, and none of you can stop me! I love the headcanon that G-Man can play the piano (which I haven't actually seen anywhere, but it's good), and he absolutely plays for Tommy when he's younger. So I wrote this! I hope it's good!

There’s a grand piano in his living room.

There has been for as long as he can remember. He doesn’t remember much about when he was young anymore, being alive for as long as he has been muddles your earlier memories together. He knows there must have been one in one of his old living rooms, though, because otherwise he wouldn’t have thought to put one in the house that he made himself. Nor would he be able to play so many songs from memory alone. 

He knows all the classics, all the greats, and he does his best to keep up with more modern pieces. It’s a bit harder when he has less and less free time, but he makes do. He hasn’t learned anything new since jazz was at its highest, though. The improvisation just wasn’t for him, and from there, popular music seemed to move away from pianos. There would always be ballads, or lullabies, or any number of other new things to learn, but he simply didn’t have time.

In fact, for a few years all the grand piano did was collect dust. But that changed rather quickly, when, one day, a new person came to stay at his house for good.

“Dad?” Tommy said from where he was sitting at the table. G-Man hummed instead of responding, but he knew Tommy knew what he meant. “Will you play me a song?”

G-Man smiled and finished drying the last plate. He could easily clean dishes with a wave of his hand, but he wanted to set an example for Tommy, even if the six year old was too young to be trusted with easily breakable dishes. “Of course, sweetheart,” G-Man replied. He dried his hands and turned to Tommy. “What would you… like me to play?”

Tommy thought hard for a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration. G-Man chuckled quietly, although he tried to hide it from his son. “One of the bouncy ones, please!” Tommy finally said.

“An excellent… decision,” G-Man replied. Tommy pushed himself out of his chair, and took the hand that was offered to him. He didn’t need it to move to the next room, but G-Man liked holding Tommy’s hand just as much as Tommy liked holding his. Tommy stood in the middle of the room while G-Man went to sit on the piano bench. He flexed his fingers, wincing at the way they cracked. Perhaps he was getting old… 

“Dad, hurry up!” Tommy whined. 

G-Man couldn’t help smiling, even if he should discourage Tommy’s behavior. Seeing the boy be able to express his displeasure instead of bottling it up like he had when G-Man had first taken him in was well worth the whining. “One bouncy tune for… the young gentleman in y-yellow,” he said.

The Entertainer was a simple enough piece, but it seemed to bring Tommy nothing but joy. He giggled and jumped around the living room, dancing in a way that only young children can. G-Man wished that he could see Tommy while he played, but turning the piano now would mess with both of their senses of order. Changes to rooms had to be small, or gradual. Otherwise, the two of them would never adjust.

G-Man’s fingers slipped, pulling him from his thoughts. He continued playing, remembering that he’d learned to always keep going, even after a mistake. “The audience will never know,” someone had told him a long time ago.

Tommy would know, though. But he wouldn’t care.

The Entertainer soon became Maple Leaf Rag, then The Easy Winners, and finally Sunflower Slow Drag. G-Man could have kept playing forever, but Tommy yawned loudly as he finished the final song. He stopped playing to turn and smile at Tommy. “Is it… bedtime already, my dear?” He asked.

“No,” Tommy mumbled sleepily. While he was correct in that his bedtime hadn’t arrived yet, he did look particularly tired. G-Man had taken him to a dog park earlier in the day, and Tommy could charm his way into playing with any dog he liked, and he always liked the one who would run with him. “But… maybe you could play me a slow one?”

G-Man smiled warmed, and scooted over so he was sitting on the left side of the piano bench. He’d have to reach over awkwardly, but when Tommy sat beside him, it was more than worth it. He hesitated for a moment, before he leaned against G-Man. G-Man paused for a moment to carefully run his fingers through Tommy’s hair. It was starting to get long again… he’d have to ask Tommy if he’d like to get it cut. For now, though, Tommy relaxed against him, and clutched his shirt gently in one small hand. G-Man kissed the top of his head, before he reached out to play. “Ready, sweetheart?” He asked quietly. Tommy hummed and nodded.

Gymnopedie No. 1 was a beautiful song, something slow and melodic, something so lonely, yet so intimate at the same time. It always made Tommy smile, and he curled against G-Man’s side tighter. G-Man began to hum along to the tune, and he knew Tommy would have as well if he were awake enough to. Tommy had a beautiful voice, G-Man loved it when he sang.

Just as the song was coming to a close, Tommy’s head rested against G-Man’s lap. He glanced down and saw Tommy fast asleep, his mouth open as he breathed quietly. G-Man chuckled and finished the song before he even tried to move Tommy. He sat silently for a little while, gently playing with Tommy’s hair. 

Tommy was his whole world, now. He used to think that he would move through the years of earth as if it weren’t his own planet. It had been, but he didn’t feel like it was now. He’d thought that he’d simply be without a whole world for the rest of his unknowably long lifespan. But Tommy had been sitting on the living room floor of some people that G-Man’s employers had asked him to get rid of, and he certainly couldn’t leave the poor boy alone. And now, G-Man had his world. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do with the rest of his life without Tommy. The little boy resting in his lap was everything to him, and G-Man knew he always would be.

But, for now, sitting on the piano bench, completely still, was starting to hurt. And Tommy would begin to move in his sleep soon, G-Man could tell. The last thing he wanted was Tommy rolling off the bench. He carefully gathered Tommy in his arms and carried him upstairs. He thought for a moment about tucking Tommy into his bed and finishing some of his own paperwork, but it didn’t seem right. Instead, he tucked Tommy into his bed that was much too large, even for the two of them. He changed quickly, and forwent his usual nightly routine to make sure Tommy was comfortable and still sleeping. He held Tommy to his chest gently, and Tommy nuzzled his face into his chest. G-Man kissed the top of his head again. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and hummed quietly until he fell asleep.

There was a grand piano in _their_ living room. And there would be for as long as either of them could remember.


End file.
